Come a Little Closer
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Elizabeth Von Doom and Johnny Storm are High School Sweethearts who broke up and are being thrown back together by an outing space. Can old lovers handle new powers and attitudes? Johnny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I meant to have this up AGES ago!**

**Oh well.**

**So here is chapter one.**

**There's an important note at the end.**

**=P**

****

Some things come naturally to us because we were born that way. Others come naturally to us because we're fast learners and happen to be incredibly skilled in that particular area. Then there are the things that don't naturally occur…but you have no choice but for it to come naturally because your DNA was altered so it was part of you. What am I talking about you're probably wondering? I'm talking about powers.

Powers isn't where this all started though—not at all. This all started way back when I was born. See, when my parents were teenagers—about 16—they had me. My mother always said it wasn't her proudest moment, and because of that she's tried her hardest to raise me with some morals. My mother and I were always very, very close—and then when I was 16, she died in a car crash.

I was devastated. Besides Jennifer Hartley, my mother was my best friend, and there I was in High School…motherless. Lucky for me, I wasn't fatherless. The thing was I'd known my father. I saw him every holiday, and he took care of me on days when my mother couldn't and she didn't want to impose on Jennifer's parents. My father was Victor Von Doom.

Perhaps you've heard of him. He runs this huge company, thinks he's better than everyone else, and when he found out he was going to be a father, he offered my mother child support, but other than that tried very hard to stay out of my life. It's not like the man hated me—he was just less accepting of his mistake as my mother was. Granted my mother carried me for nine months, but oh well, I don't dwell on it.

You can probably guess how well my father and I get along—exactly…we don't. When my mother died he had absolutely no choice but to take me in. I was his flesh and blood, and without my mother I was completely his responsibility. So in no time at all he transferred me to a different High School, and got me a weekend job at the company so I could have my time occupied—like cheerleading and drama club didn't keep me occupied enough…that and my monthly article for the school paper.

My father thought that I was trying too hard to impress the people at my new school, but I was really just trying to keep busy to keep my mind off of my mother. It was hard without her, and I wanted to stay busy. Lucky me, my weekend job consisted of looking after a little boy by the name of Christopher Harris. He was one of the top companies' employee's sons, and it was my job to babysit him while his mother was busy since we all lived in the same building—think really large expensive apartments for rich people.

It was on one such fateful Saturday, that I ran right into Johnny Storm. I'd heard of him of course at school where he was pretty much the big man on campus, and he knew me because everyone knew Elizabeth Von Doom—everyone. Christopher had successfully locked me out of his and his mother's apartment, and I couldn't get him to come out.

"Christopher, you open this door right now!" I yelled.

"Make me!" Christopher retorted.

I heard the elevator door behind me 'ding', but continued to yell.

"Do not make me call your mother, young man!" I threatened.

"You left this on the elevator." Johnny told me, handing me the stroller I'd accidentally left on the lift.

I turned to look at him. "Thank you. I'm so sorry you had to catch it—we're having a bit of a situation here."

He chuckled and for some reason I found butterflies erupting in my stomach. I smiled at him a little as he smiled at me, and then he held out his hand and I took it.

"Johnny Storm." He told me.

"Lizzie Doom." I replied.

He nodded. "So you're Elizabeth Doom, then? I heard you transferred to my High School."

I laughed. "It's funny too because the minute I got there I realized you totally rule it."

He smiled at me and then motioned his head to the door. "You want me to help?"

"Be my guest." I told him.

He went over to the door and squatted, rapping his knuckles on the door. "Hey, Chris, it's me, Johnny. You remember me, right? How about you go ahead and let Lizzie in? It's not very nice to lock people out, you know…please, Buddy?"

I was about to say something smart-alecky about how there was no way that was going to work, but then I was genuinely astonished when Christopher opened up the door and looked directly at Johnny.

"Hey, Buddy." Johnny greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Christopher asked him.

Johnny smiled at him and then looked at me. "I'm just helping out my friend—you locked her out and she's trying to look after you."

"She's your friend?" Christopher asked.

Johnny nodded. "Yes she is—so be nice to her."

Christopher nodded. "Okay."

He left the door open and went into his apartment and I looked at Johnny as he stood up and grinned at me.

"How in the world did you do that?" I asked him.

Johnny shrugged. "His mother is friends with my sister, so we know each other—now that I've vouched for you, you shouldn't have any more trouble with him."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Well aren't you cocky?"

Johnny shrugged playfully. "Well isn't someone hard to please?"

"Thank you for your help, Johnny—I'll see you around." I told him, and went into Christopher's apartment and shut the door between us.

I was 16, and I'd just found a guy that I was attracted to. I'd been attracted to boys before, but there was something different about this one. There was something about him that made me feel like everything was okay—that made me feel like absolutely everything would be fine if I was with him.

"Lizzie?" Christopher asked.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Chris?"

"I'd like a snack." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "I can get you a snack."

I can honestly tell you that in just one meeting with Johnny Storm I was hooked—he was honest to goodness like a drug. I knew that everyday I showed up in school from that day on I was going to be like all the other girls. Johnny Storm was an attractive, kind of cocky, sweet, incredibly attractive man, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Note: I have just started Summer classes! YAY! However, due to my current work schedule (I'm a nanny for triplets) and the annoying summer schedule of classes, I am only able to take online classes this quarter. *insert sad face here* lol. That means that I am going to be busy, and may only be posting once a week and/or when I have the time to post. I wish I could post more, but I have a lot of work to do this quarter! I love you all for your support! ~Kyla**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
